


Freely Every Day

by writingonpostcards



Series: 10k Posts Giveaway [17piesinseptember] [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Written for my10k posts giveaway on TumblrPrompt: I would love a canon-verse fic of Jack and Bitty waking up together in the morning and just being fluffy and romantic with each other, maybe chirping and talking about the future. Which ends up with them making out. Or morning sex.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: 10k Posts Giveaway [17piesinseptember] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472468
Comments: 33
Kudos: 243





	Freely Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgarallanrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/gifts).



Bitty wakes first. It's such a rare occurrence he thinks maybe it's the middle of the night, but a look at the clock reveals it’s just after seven. He turns onto his left side to face Jack and looks. There are a lot of words Bitty has used to describe Jack; handsome, pretty, unfairly attractive. This morning he looks beautiful. 

After a cruelly short amount of time, Jack's eyes open.

"Hey," Bitty whispers, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

The corner of Jack's mouth lifts. He shifts his head closer to Bitty on the pillows. "Kiss?" His voice is early-morning deep.

Bitty leans in and presses their lips together lightly. 

It's nice, Bitty thinks to himself, sharing the morning with Jack, knowing they've got the whole day together and tomorrow too. He tells Jack as much.

"There'll be a time when it’s every day," Jack replies.

Bitty thrills. Since Christmas in Madison where they talked of Bitty living with Jack and ‘whatever steps come after that’, it's become a frequent conversation topic. Jack and Bitty and their future. 

Bitty moves his hand to bump his fingers against Jack's bare chest, fingers playing lightly over his chest hair.

"Nothing's official yet." Bitty’s saying it for himself as much as Jack, trying to keep his excitement in check.

"Maybe not. But you've said yes." Jack props his head up on his right hand and smiles down at Bitty. He has pillow creases on his cheek. "The rest will work itself out."

Jack two years ago would never have said such a thing. Bitty loves that he can now, that Jack gets to live comfortably with the knowledge that he and Bitty are each other’s futures and not get caught up in figuring out the specifics of how.

"In fact, I'm meeting the realtor at the end of the month,” Jack continues. “Booked it in yesterday."

"You did?"

Jack nods.

Bitty leans in and kisses him again, flattening his hand to Jack's chest and holding their lips together until he runs out of breath.

Jack sucks his bottom lip into his mouth when Bitty pulls back. His eyes are on Bitty's lips.

"That was…passionate," he remarks, voice low.

Bitty hums and presses a kiss to Jack's chest. "Talking about it makes me crave our future. I want it soon."

"Me too, bud."

Jack's left hand finds Bitty's leg under the sheets. He runs his palm up Bitty's thigh to his hip, slips his fingers beneath the old Falconers shirt Bitty is wearing. Bitty shivers.

"A few nights with you in a row isn't enough." Bitty’s foot bumps Jack's calf. He lifts his leg up over Jack's thighs, shuffles in closer. "It's like making a pie crust and not getting to fill it."

Jack chuckles. His pinky slips under the waistband of Bitty's shorts. "Of course you'd use a baking analogy."

"You're one to talk." Bitty runs his hand slowly down Jack's chest. His thumb grazes a nipple. He does it again. Jack sucks in a breath. "Shitty told me you once compared me to a fresh sheet of ice and a bucket of pucks."

Jack laughs again, low and throaty. "I remember that." 

Jack pushes at the waistband of Bitty's shorts ineffectually. "Could you-?" Jack half-asks.

"Yeah." Bitty pushes his shorts off, knowing what Jack wants, kicking them to the bottom of the bed. He puts his leg back over Jack’s. Jack's hand goes to his ass. He pulls Bitty in to press against his hipbone.

Bitty sucks in a breath. He pushes lightly against Jack. "Truthfully, the one time you compared me to hockey to my face, I was touched."

"I remember that too.” Jack smiles, nuzzling his nose along Bitty’s. He kisses the corner of Bitty's mouth. “Then I kissed you on the front porch and we got fined.”

"Mm-hm," Bitty hums, already kissing Jack with confidence built of layers of experience. Every previous kiss with Jack informs this one. The way Bitty pulls Jack's lower lip into his mouth, the way he angles his head, the way he presses his fingertips into that one spot behind Jack's ear that makes him shudder.

Moments building into memory.

Bitty presses open mouthed kisses to Jack's jaw. Jack's exhales blow out across Bitty's hair. Jack's hand on Bitty's ass pulls their bodies tighter together. Bitty uses his torso to push Jack onto his back, straddling him properly, feeling Jack’s erection pressing up against him.

Jack taps Bitty’s thigh with his fingers. "Before you make me lose my thoughts."

Bitty nips at Jack's lips then pulls back, looking down at the blue eyes and pink lips. "Yes?"

"I want to make it clear that I don't see it that way anymore," Jack says earnestly.

Bitty has lost the train of their conversation. "What?"

Jack's hands travel up his sides then cradle Bitty's face. "You're not like hockey." 

Jack presses a thumb into Bitty's bottom lip. "You're better than hockey." 

Jack moves the thumb, tracing the shape of Bitty's mouth. "You're more important." 

Jack presses their foreheads together. "You will always come first for me."

Jack leans to kiss Bitty but Bitty’s already leaning down, ready to pour love into Jack through his lips. They meet hard and what should be a tender moment is made desperate as each uses kisses in the place of words and their bodies to convey their thoughts.

Bitty deciphers the weight of Jack’s hands on his body and the clenching of his abdomen and the groans he emits when Bitty grinds down against him. Bitty kisses him to say ‘you come first for me too’ and bites his collarbone to say ‘forever’ and kisses every ridge of his stomach to say it all over again. The feeling of Jack beneath him, in his hand, on his tongue. Jack’s a temptation laid beneath him, but the best kind, the one Bitty gets to have, one offered up freely.

Then Bitty’s flipped beneath Jack, his lips kissed, his ear nipped, his neck sucked on, and the thought works in reverse too. 

He and Jack. Offering their lives to each other freely every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series so you don't miss any! They'll also be posted to [tumblr](https://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.social/writingonpostcards) Only one more fic to go...
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader, [notenoughgatorade](http://notenoughgatorade.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments make the world go round. Probably.


End file.
